The Beginning/Putting up decorations for Spring Fairest
This is how the beginning and putting up decorations for Spring Fairest goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (full movie). story starts in Springtime Male Narrator: Springtime at Ever After High. Female Narrator: And Lizzie Hearts was looking for inspiration. Brooke Page: Ooh, is that the map book her mother, the Queen of Hearts, gave her? Is she gonna find the... Ryan F-Freeman: voice Brooke! No spoilers. Narrators never give away the story. Brooke Page: Huh? Are you here for the narrator job? Ryan F-Freeman: voice Well, yes. I'm Ryan. You must be Brooke Page, daughter of the narrator. Am I right? Brooke Page: Yes. I hope you do well. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Yeah. Should we continue with the story? Male Narrator: Yes. Female Narrator: Lizzie found the Well of Wonder... Male Narrator: The source of all magic and inspiration at Ever After. Brooke Page: Is that the same well Briar threw the real Storybook of Legends? gasps Are we going to Wonderland? Female Narrator: What did Ryan just say? Brooke Page: That's not a spoiler, that was a recap. Ryan F-Freeman: voice She's right, you two. When Briar found the real Storybook of Legends, she tossed it down the Well of Wonder so she don't have to sign it. Female Narrator: So, she could write her own destiny and not follow in her fairytale parents' footsteps. Male Narrator: Little does she know that the book would end up in... Brooke Page: Wonderland! Male Narrator: Yes. Wonderland. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Oh my gosh! We are here, Brooke! Brooke Page: You're right, Ryan. the palace, several guards stand around Alistair and Bunny as they've been captured by the Queen Female Narrator: And the Palace of the Queen of Hearts, separated from Ever After by an evil curse. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Oh. That is Alistair Wonderland; son of my niece, Alice from Wonderland. Male Narrator: And, Bunny Blanc; daughter of the White Rabbit. Queen of Hearts: The baby bird flies; the snake, it slithers. But the cage holds both, to die... and to wither. Alistair Wonderland: What? Queen of Hearts: This is your towards them LAST warning! Next time my guards catch you "exploring", it's... OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!! words "Your heads" echoes. A snack table rolls in and the Queen claps in delight Queen of Hearts: Ooh, afternoon tea. Would that be one lump, or two? at Ever After High Female Narrator: Now, isn't it time to check in on the school? Male Narrator: Oh, yes! That day, Ever After High was holding a festival worthy of Wonderland. is decorating the trees in white and black ribbons Bertram T. Monkey: a tune Evil Ryan: Look at Ryan helping Apple, Connor. It is so nice. Connor Lacey: Yeah. I guess Raven loves the part about Spring Fairest. Tree-fitti. Ryan F-Freeman: Black and white to represent winter. Madeline Hatter: And, a dash of floral colour to show that spring has sprung. Matau T. Monkey: That's right, Maddie. Evil Ryan: Wow. I hope I can see Kitty Cheshire. She is a nice girl. Connor Lacey: Yeah, even though she can cause some mischief. Crash Bandicoot: At least, Sci-Ryell is ok with the swimming as a merman. the Warrior Dome Cosmo Royale: Welcome to the show. Causing some best chaos ever after is today's contestant, the Cheshire Cat! the Cheshire Cat appears next to Cosmo Royale The Cheshire Cat: Purrs This is going to be such a blast. Once I defeat the Rebels and the Rangers, I'm going to add them to my army to cause some chaos. Cosmo Royale: But, how will the students of Ever After High help you cause some chaos? The Cheshire Cat: My topsy-turvy book has the perfect disguise. book of Wonderland riddles have been turned into the replica of the Storybook of Legends Cosmo Royale: Ooh! Now, that's scary. The Cheshire Cat: Once they read the riddles of this book, they'll be begging to make some chaos with me. disappears Galvanax: Whoa. That cat knows how to make an exit. Let's get the show on the road. to the Ever After High world Crash Bandicoot: Connor? Where is Cody anyway? Connor Lacey: I think, he is over there with Evil Anna. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks, mate. At least back in Thronecoming, I did help Raven get ready for that event. tickled Ryan's nose Ryan F-Freeman: Ah-ah... Ah... Achoo! Connor Lacey: Bless you, Ryrise. appears like Kitty Cheshire Cody Fairbrother: laughs That was funny. I wonder who I will prank, Conboy? Connor Lacey: Maybe you could prank Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Go for it, my brother. Son of the Cheshire Cat. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts